


Chaos Unannounced

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is going on here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Unannounced

When Rin got a text message from his sister to come rushing to the Iwatobi school after classes, he wasn’t sure what to expect— Gou was actually a very competent manager, and joint practice scheduling wasn’t altered with such short notice. It had to be something urgent, and the very thought of it was enough to make him fret through the whole train ride there.

And when he looked at the chaotic scene upon arrival, he really couldn’t tell whether to feel at ease or even more worried.

"Nagisa-kun, please stop this!"

"Aahn? But isn’t it looking real good, Rei-chan? Now, this part will be tricky…"

"N-Nagisa, that’s not something you should say!"

"Ah, too forward? Maybe I should draw it instead…"

“ _What do you think you’re drawing??_ Haruka-senpai, please talk some sense into his head!”

"Can we cut the cake now?"

"H-Haru, you’re not going to eat cake with that mackerel, are you?"

"Aaaah, look, look! Onii-chan is here!"

In a move that was almost too fluid to be seen, Gou grabbed her brother by his arm and dragged him to where the other boys were making a ruckus— and the glint in her eyes was much too similar to Nagisa’s for Rin to feel entirely comfortable about it.

"What _the hell_ is going on here?”

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan! Here!"

Rin had only his reflexes to thank for being able to dodge the giant cake Nagisa nearly shoved at his face, and his frown only deepened when he caught sight of what the blond boy had written in frosting on the top: _Congratulations, Rei-chan & Rin-chan_, along with what he hoped was a half-finished upside-down heart— though it almost looked like an inappropriate sketch, from a certain angle. Staring at him were four sets of expectant eyes, along with another pair that refused to look anywhere but the floor.

"Rin-san," Rei started, and saying the color of his face nearly blended with that of his glasses was not an exaggeration. "They know…"

"Honestly," He ran a hand through his hair, oddly nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "You guys had better have brought something else to eat. You know I don’t like sweets."

“ _That’s all you’re going to say??”_


End file.
